Memories
by anardentauthor
Summary: Hinata recolects how, since the very beginning, Naruto has been her inspiration. In upcoming chapters, the story may contain spoilers. Slight NaruHina. Rated T for language. Please read and review. -Currently on Hiatus-
1. Introduction

**Memories**

~A Naruto fanfic from Hinata`s POV~

Author`s note: This story is taking place during the most current chapter in the Japanese manga(which is now 451). For the next few chapters, the story will be covering Hinata`s memories from part 1, but in a little bit, the story will branch into part 2 and will later be current with the Japanese manga. There may be spoilers, ahead.

This is my first story, so please tell me how I can improve it.

Thanks,

~Shykunoichi914~

* * *

Just about every memory I have is somehow related to Naruto. In some way, he`s always in my thoughts, encouraging and helping me. Whether it's his unwavering spirit and determination, his independence, or his optimistic attitude, there`s always something about him that I`ve loved. There`s something incredible about him. He`s always protecting those close to him, and he never gives up. He`s even surpassed his predecessors, his father, Minato, and his sensei, Jiraiya. And even now, after so much has happened to him, he`s still doing all he can to protect the village.

With everything that`s going on right now, and in all the turmoil and confusion, somehow I keep forgetting Naruto`s spirit. I keep forgetting that, like him, I, too, should be helping the village, and giving it everything I`ve got. I`m going to take some time to remember everything I can that`s happened between he and I. Maybe then, once again, I`ll feel encouraged.


	2. How I met you

**Chapter 1: The first time I met you.**

I remember the first time I met Naruto. Back then, I was only 10 years old. My sister Hanabi, at only 5 years, was already excelling in shinobi skills-doing much better than me at my current age. Many times, Father would lecture me about how I should be stronger and strive to be more like my sister. He told me that I was a worthless heir to the Hyuga clan, and that I should train more. Because of that, every morning at 6:00 A.M, he would wake me up, and make me go to the Academy to train. He said I could go to the training fields and work on my ninjutsu. He nearly kicked me out of the house, and made me walk up there, alone. The first couple days, I trained hard for 3 hours, until class started, but by then, I was too tired to pay attention to Iruka-sensei, and I wasn`t getting any better at my skills. _"What`s the point,"_ I thought to myself, _"I`m a failure. I`m not going to get any better."_ So, on that August morning, I walked alone to the Academy, and sat down on the steps. I buried my head in my knees and started to cry. I don`t know how long I sat there, shaking and weeping, but after what seemed like an hour, I heard footsteps. I looked up to see who it was, tears still streaming down my face. It was Naruto. At the time, though, I didn`t know his name, or anything about him, really, except that nearly everyone shunned him. He walked up to me. "Oh…you`re that…_mute _girl_._" Yes, nearly everyone except my teachers thought I was mute. I was uncomfortable at school, since everyone did better than I did, and I rarely spoke. Because of that, everyone thought I couldn`t talk. Naruto smiled. "What`s the matter? Don`t cry." "I-I" I tried to talk, but I was crying too hard. Naruto waited for me to calm down. "What`s the matter?" He asked me again. "I…I`m a failure." I said. "No, you`re not! No one`s a failure!" I looked up at him. He smiled, and he seemed happy and truthful. I blushed. "Th-Thank you." I said. It eased my heart to know that someone didn`t think I was terrible. "I`m Naruto," the boy said, "What`s your name?" "Hinata," I said, quietly. "Nice to meet ya, Hinata!" Naruto said. "Hey, so, why are you here so early?" Naruto asked me. "I..um…came to train. My Father wanted me to come train." Naruto looked puzzled. "It didn`t look like you were training to me!" I blushed, deeper. "…No, I guess I wasn`t. I just…don`t see how I can get any better." Naruto winked at me. "Sure you can! You just gotta believe in yourself. I do!" I smiled at Naruto. He was so…happy. So strong. "Um…what about you, Naruto? Why are you here?" I asked. Naruto`s look suddenly changed to something sad. "Oh. Uh…I…just wanted to go ahead and come over here. There`s not really any point of staying in an empty house," he said, quietly. And that`s when I remembered what everyone said. There were rumors that Naruto had no parents. I guessed that they were true. "Oh…Naruto..I..I`m sorry I brought it up." Naruto smiled at me, again. "That`s okay. Oh, Hinata?" I looked at him. "Hm?" "You`re the first person to really talk and listen to me. Why`s that?" I blushed. "Um, well, you`re just really nice," I said, quietly. "Hinata, you talk so quiet, I can barely hear you. But thanks for talkin' to me, anyway. You really think I`m nice?" I nodded my head. "Thanks." Suddenly, I heard voices. "Hey, it must be time for class to start, since people are coming. Oh, look, Hinata, Sakura`s here! She`s so pretty!" Naruto stood up. "I`m gonna go say hi to her. Bye." "Bye." I said, quietly.

That was how we met. That conversation meant so much to me. It was when I started to learn the process of accepting myself. It was also when I fell in love with Naruto.

* * *

End Note: Thank you for reading. That was my first chapter. I hope it was okay.

I just thought that I should include how I thought they met. The next chapters will actually be from the manga, though.

Please review :)


	3. The Academy Dayspt 1

**Chapter 2: The Academy Days(Pt.1)**

The 'Academy Days' were truly some of the happiest moments of my life. It was very hard for me to master some of the techniques, but Naruto gave me the courage I needed. He wasn`t very good at ninjutsu, either, but whenever he messed up, he just trained harder. It must`ve been hard for him, though. I don`t know why, but every one of my classmates looked down on him. Every time he would mess up, everyone except me would laugh. Sakura and Ino, who were kind of my friends after a while, laughed at Naruto and looked the other way. It kind of made me mad…everyone did, really. Naruto wasn`t bad at all. He was really nice. I wish everybody else could see the Naruto I knew. But it just wasn`t possible to change their minds.

* * *

An especially exciting part of the 'Academy Days' was when our squads were picked. I really wanted Naruto on my team. I knew that Iruka-sensei picked squads based on the abilities. I thought that Naruto and I balanced each other out. That morning, Naruto went up to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura! You sure look pretty, today!" Sakura glared at him. "Piss off, Naruto." Naruto looked hurt. "Uh…I really hope we`re on the same team!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto. A monkey would be a better teammate than you. Now, Sasuke on the other hand…" Naruto groaned. "Everywhere I go, it`s always 'Sasuke-this', and 'Sasuke-that'! What the heck`s so great about him, anyway?!" Sakura punched him. "Everything`s great about him. He`s much better than you are, Naruto!" For a moment, Naruto looked as if he might cry. Poor Naruto. I sort of understood what he was feeling. All he wanted was to be recognized and accepted, but there was someone better than him, and because of that, everyone hated him. I wanted to go up to him and say, "Naruto! It`s okay! You a_re_ better than Sasuke! I hope that we`re on the same team." But, of course, I was too shy. Naruto sulked over and sat down in a seat near me. He heaved a heavy sigh. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Naruto…?" He looked up at me. "What?!" He snapped. He was mad, obviously. "I, um, I…I hope we`re on the same team, Naruto." "Whatever." I whimpered quietly and laid my head down on my desk.

* * *

End Note: I`m sorry this is kind of short. In the next chapter, we`ll see how Hinata feels about her team, when the squads are picked!

Thank you for reading. Please review :)


	4. The Academy Dayspt 2

**Chapter 3: The Academy Days(pt. 2)**

Iruka-sensei banged his hand on his desk. "Okay, everybody, listen up! I`m gonna be naming the squads. Squad one will be…" As Iruka-sensei talked, I glanced at Naruto. I hoped I was on his team. Just for him to be happy, I hoped that it would be Naruto, Sakura, and me. Maybe it would happen. Sakura was the smartest student, I was a middle student, and Naruto was…um…not so bright. So, maybe it could happen. Maybe-"Squad Seven-Uzumaki Naruto," I looked up hopefully, as Iruka called Naruto`s name. "…Haruno Sakura," Naruto leaped up out of his seat and yelled "Yes!" I heard Sakura moan. Maybe this would work…if Iruka-sensei just called my name next… "and Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto groaned, while Sakura squealed with delight. But…Sasuke? What happened to the perfect team? Why couldn`t I be with Naruto? It just wasn`t fair! Iruka continued. "Squad 8-Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." For a moment, my thoughts changed from Naruto to myself. I glanced over at Kiba. He winked at me. I glanced over at Shino. His glasses shined, but he said nothing or did. I didn`t know a lot about Kiba or Shino. I was worried about my squad. Of course, I was worried about Naruto, too. At least, sometime soon, we could see each other for the Chunin Exams. I promised myself that I would train hard with my new teammates, so that when I did see Naruto, again, I would be stronger.

* * *

End Note: Sorry this is shorter than the last. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. I thought this chapter was kind of sad-I wanted her to be on the same team as Naruto.

But maybe her team is better for her, to help her train for the Chunin Exams(which will be in the next chapter)!

Thank you for reading. Please review :)


	5. The Warning

**Chapter 4: The Warning**

It turned out that my squad was right for me, after all. Each day, Kurenai-sensei would work us hard, and we gradually improved. Whenever we had to do group exercises, our teamwork was amazing. Also, Kiba and Shino were both very nice to me. Every time I needed help on something or had trouble with something, they would always help me. I hadn`t forgotten Naruto, though. I trained as hard as I could every day, and whenever I was discouraged, I would think of him.

About two months after we had formed squad 8, Kurenai-sensei told us to go to our usual training grounds, but that she had something important to talk with them about. We didn`t know what she meant, but we went to the training grounds that morning as we were told. We saw Kurenai-sensei waiting for us. "Hi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino." "Hi," Shino and I said in unison. We all stood around for a moment, then Kiba shouted "Sensei! What`s the thing you were gonna tell us, huh? Did we… did we do something wrong or something?" Kurenai-sensei shook her head. "No, no. You guys are awesome-a great team. You work really well together. Which has to do with what I`m talking about." Kiba looked even more confused than we did. "Huhn?! Am I missing something here?" Shino gave Kiba a death glare. "Be quiet, Kiba. Let sensei finish." He seemed to nearly growl the words. Kiba looked the other way. "Um..anyways, guys," Sensei continued, "…well, you`re all genin, now. And you know what rank comes next, right?" We nodded our heads. "Chunin," Kiba stated. Kurenai nodded her head. Then, something clicked. It was April. It was around the time for the Chunin Exams. I didn`t know a lot about them, just that not a lot of ninja passed. _That_ was what she wanted to tell us about. The Chunin Exams! "Yes. Right, Kiba. Chunin. I`m not sure if you all know this or not, but the Chunin Exams are coming up in a week, and-" Kiba cut her off. "The _what?!_ We`re barely genin and we`re already gonna test for chunin? What the hell`s up with that?!" Kurenai sighed. "Yeah. But you guys are really advanced for your level, so I think that you guys can pull it off." She smiled. "I know you can." "Thanks, sensei!" Kiba said. "I`m not done yet, guys. Now, I don`t wanna make anyone uncomfortable or pressured or anything, but to enter the Chunin Exams, you have to enter as a team." I whimpered, quietly. I didn`t think that I could ever pass the exams! I _was_ a bit stronger than before, but still, everyone was better than me! I would get myself killed! But…I knew that Kiba did, and I guessed that Shino did, too. I couldn`t let them down. "Sure, sensei! 'Course we`ll enter as a team! Who doesn`t want to take some little tests?" Sensei sighed. "Kiba, I`m warning you, and everyone else. They`re more than little tests. _Much_ more." I gulped. "L-like what?" I asked. Kurenai-sensei offered me a concerned look. "Well, mostly fighting. Survival. You`ll be pitted against all the other genin from all of the villages, and believe me, some of them are strong. This exam isn`t for the weak." I nodded, though I wasn`t exactly registering all this peacefully. Kiba winked. "Well, who cares? We`re the strongest team in the whole world! We can totally ace that!" Shino nodded. "Without the overconfidence, I agree with him. Our teamwork is superb, I`m positive we can handle it." Shino glanced over at me, expecting me to add something. I froze. "Um…yeah. We…can…do it." Sensei looked at me. "Hinata…you don`t sound very sure of yourself." Kiba looked at me, too. He actually looked a little angry. "Yeah. Where`s that team spirit, huh?" Shino was apparently the only one who could sense my panic. "Hinata. If you don`t want to take the exams, then that`s fine. We can always do it next year." But I couldn`t do that. Despite what Shino was doing, he was not fine with waiting another year. Neither was Kiba. "Hinata...." Kiba said, and looked at me with almost pleading eyes. I just didn`t know what to do…I could get myself killed! Then, suddenly, I thought of Naruto. He would say yes no matter what, and he could accomplish it and be safe. I wanted to be like him…I _would_ be like him. I looked at sensei, then Kiba, then Shino. "I`m okay with it. Really. We can do it." Kiba suddenly wrapped me in a big bear hug. "Yeah! That`s the right answer!" I blushed. Sensei smiled at me. "Good choice." Shino nodded in my direction, which meant 'good'. Sensei cleared her throat, and said "All right, squad 8. Let`s make a vow to try our best and pass these exams!" We all put our hands on top of one another`s and counted: "One…two…three…" "Yeah!" Kiba and sensei screamed, and we all released our hands in the air. "I`ll register you all for the exam, this afternoon." Kurenai-sensei said. Now, it was important that I kept my promise: I would try my best to pass the exam. I would. Just like Naruto.

* * *

Author`s Note: This is a bit longer than all of the chapters so far...I just got really into it when I was writing the chapter ^_^ Thank you for reading. Please review.


	6. The Entrance

**Chapter 5-The Entrance**

One week from that day, Kiba, Shino and I walked down the Chunin part of the Academy hallway. I couldn`t help but look scared; I was. Soon, we would be with all of our opponents, and then the test would start. Kiba chuckled and looked at me. "Nervous?" "Yeah." I nodded my head. "Well, don`t worry. This is a cinch, you`ll see. Everyone but us are dorks." "Don`t be overconfident," Shino said. Kiba gave him an annoyed look. "Hey, just 'cause-" Kiba started to raise his voice. "K-Kiba! Calm down, please. We`re about to start the exam. We have to have teamwork." "Fine." Kiba grunted. "Speaking of starting the exam…here we are." Shino said. I gulped. We were at the door. "Here goes," Kiba said, pulling open the door.

We stepped inside. I looked around in awe. There were so many ninja, from so many different places. I was scared…so much competition! How would we deal with this?! Then, I remembered my promise to myself-I would try my best and not be scared, like Naruto. Thinking along those terms…where was Naruto? I looked around. I didn`t see any of the members of Team 7. "Heh, I`m glad Naruto`s team isn`t here, yet. They`d embarrass us Konoha genin in front of everyone." I whimpered. "Well..." Just then, the door burst open and I saw Sasuke Uchiha, with Sakura and Naruto following him inside. Good…he _did_ decide to take the exam! He was walking towards us. I blushed. I hadn`t seen Naruto in so long! "Hey guys." Sakura said. "Hey, billboard brow." I heard Ino say. I turned around and saw Team 10. "Mmph. What a drag." Shikamaru said. Everybody remained near silent. I saw Naruto shaking…was he…scared? I nearly walked up to him, but Sakura must`ve noticed, because she put her hand on Naruto`s shoulder. "Naruto, don`t be-" Suddenly, Naruto smiled and erupted "Hello! My name`s Naruto Uzumaki and I`m gonna beat every one of ya! Buh-leive it!!" Kiba snickered. "Could you say that a little louder? I didn`t quite hear that." Shikamaru sighed. "Idiot. Are you _trying_ to get everyone in the place to hate our guts or what?" "Yeah, stupid!" Sakura said. I just smiled. Typical Naruto. He was confident. Sure of himself. He could do it. And that means…that I can do it, too.


	7. The Start of the Exam!

**Chapter 6-The Start of the Exam!**

All of us genin chatted for a while, when suddenly a tall, thin Jonin stepped into the room. "Everybody, take a seat and shut up." I gasped, and quickly sat down at the nearest seat I had. I looked to my left, and noticed that I was sitting next to Naruto! I shyly looked at him from the corner of my eye, but he was looking up at the ceiling. Conversation still buzzed in the air. "Everybody, I said _shut up!!_" The Jonin yelled. Everybody got quiet. "Now, this is the written portion of the test." "What?!" I heard Naruto whisper. The Jonin said he forgot to introduce himself, that he was Mornio Ibiki. He then explained that the test had 30 questions that you had to answer. He then explained that the test scores would be added up for every teammate and if anyone got a zero that the whole team would fail. He passed out the test. Naruto looked at the test and his face was white. I, too looked down at the test. All of the questions were way beyond our level, at least Chunin questions! It was like there was no way we could pass. "…and if anyone cheats, they`ll immediately be eliminated along with their team," he said. I then looked around the room. To my surprise, some of the students looked a little too old to be genin. That was it! We were supposed to cheat off the students that were Chunin! And, to make my assumption definitely correct, Ibiki had even told us _not_ to. But of course, that was the hard part-we had to cheat discretely, because he was looking for people cheating. It was very smart. I looked over at Naruto, making sure he, too, had gotten the hint. He looked scared to death. I guess he hadn`t gotten it, yet. Ibiki told us to begin, and all the students looked down at there papers. I looked at the first question. It was an advanced scenario that you had to give an answer for. I made a hand sign beneath my desk. "Byakugan!" I said, silently. I looked at the student`s paper three desks over, and started filling out my answers. To my surprise, I wasn`t worried at all. I could do this! I _was_ doing it! I heard Naruto groan. I looked at him. He looked distraught. Poor Naruto. I had to do something to help him. But what could I do?


End file.
